Picture
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Newly engaged Callie pictures her wedding day in an interesting way, but can she convince Arizona get on board with her plans? Warning: Callie G!P.


It's been three days since I got engaged to the most amazing person in this world. And ever since we celebrated our engagement with our friends that night, I can't seem to get this image out of my head. This image of our wedding, of me standing at the end of the aisle, watching as my girl slowly walks up to me, to start our life together. But every time when I have this vision, dream or daydream, I end up incredibly hard. And while Arizona never shies away from a chance of relieving me whenever she spots me like this, I can't help but feel a little guilty because she thinks it's because of the excitement of being engaged. Only if she knew what ran through my mind. All I know is, I can't keep this to myself much longer, and I don't know how she'll react to her own words.

* * *

Surrounded by all my friends, with my slightly drunk fiancée in my arms, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my engagement night. I was all smiles, looking down at the adorably dorky woman I was going to marry. Soon, I said in my head. As it became obvious that Meredith and Cristina had drunk their bodyweights in tequila on my tab, their husbands decided to carry their inebriated wives home, and soon everyone started to file out of Joe's, back towards their homes. Looking down at my happy drunk blonde, I couldn't help but smile when I heard her mumbling words to a song we both loved. I decided it was time to take my fiancée home.

"Let's get you home, whatsay?" I softly whispered into her soft tresses.

"Mm Calliope you could take me anywhere" she slurs, and giggles at her own apparent smoothness. I can't help but be enamoured by her!

"Oh yeah we'll see about going places, after we battle that mighty headache you'll have tomorrow, okay?"

"But you can kiss it better, can't you? You always make everything better."She then adds an imperative nod, as her heavy head sleepily lolls onto my shoulder.

I wrap an arm around her waist and make her lean on me as we slowly start walking towards the door. Two minutes later, we slip into the backseat of a cab that's going to take us home, when she burrows herself closer into my side, pulls her face close to my ear and whispers, "I love you, Calliope" to which I murmur back an "I love you too babe", which is soon forgotten when she whispers "I am so in love with you and I can't wait to be married to you and have all your kids. All of them." And before I could even process the words that spilled off her beautiful drunk lips, my fiancée was asleep on my shoulder, unaware of the turmoil her unconscious words caused in me.

* * *

And ever since, that image of my wife walking down the aisle, her belly swollen under the tunic of her gown, pregnant with our child, has been burnt into the inside of my eyelids. And I haven't been more turned on by anything, ever. Pregnant Arizona has always been my ultimate fantasy. Just one thought of my love, in all her pregnant glory, bearing my child, _our_ child, makes me want to hunt her down and take her then and there. And I can't help but hope that when I tell her (and that when has to be soon), she isn't averse to this idea. Because God knows I'll be more than crushed. Shattered.

So that evening, when I come home from work, scolding myself for daydreaming at work and having no self-control (well, can you blame me, it's Arizona freaking Robbins!), I also decide that I'll come clean to her tonight about my distracting fantasy and convince her for it, somehow. I find her in the kitchen heating up our dinner. _Change of plans baby,_ I say in my head as I decide whom I want to devour for dinner tonight.

Walking up behind her, I push the take out container off her hands and spin her around before she could even acknowledge my presence. My lips capture hers in a sweet, long kiss, and not long after, my hands start wandering and she gets an idea that we might not need dinner so soon, after all. She starts being responsive, her tongue dueling with mine and her hands find their way to my favourite spots too.

"Mm what's gotten into you Calliope, not that I'm complaining, but damn this is hot" she manages between our pecks.

I ignore that completely, and just mumble "Bedroom" against her soft pink lips. If I'm going to convince her, kitchen is not the place where it's happening.

As we stumble into the bedroom of our shared apartment, clothes dropping in a trail as we make our way to the bed, we're both topless as I push her down onto the mattress and start peppering her creamy skin with wet kisses.

She hisses and moans, as I bite and suck all across the exposed skin, not caring whether the marks will be visible next day, and pull her sweatpants and panties down her legs to get my gorgeous fiancée all naked under me. Exactly where and how I want her.

She sits up at this, and starts to fiddle with the button and zipper of my jeans, impatiently rubbing onto the evident bulge in the front as she does it. Damn, no matter how many times we've done it, knowing that it's her hands down there makes me giddy. You're on a mission tonight, Torres, don't let it get to you now, once it's done she's all yours, my mind reminds me. Right, I decide as my future wife finally slides my now undone denims down my legs, leaving me in my tight work boxers that she so loves.

Well, then something strikes me, something that could increase my chances, and I decide to change my tactics likewise. I know that my girl gets impatient when you drag the foreplay too long, and might impulsively agree with me for her release. A bit wicked of me, I know, but hey, all for a good cause.

I don't wait for another moment as I yank her legs apart and dive straight for her soaked center. Fucking delicious pussy that she has, her moans escalate as I eat her out in abandon. Her arousal is crack for me; I can never get enough of it. And when her nails dig painfully into my scalp and yank my face off my feast, I realize I've brought her to the point. The close but not close enough point.

"Fucking put that big cock in me Calliope, you ate me out so much!" she breathily mutters, and I know she has to be distracted enough to not notice the lack of condom. As I step out of my shorts, I watch her blue eyes darkening at the sight of my rock hard cock springing out of its confines, already leaking in anticipation of the hot pussy it is going to pound tonight. I watch her gasp out loud as I wiggle my hips, making my stiff pole swing left and right before I climb onto the mattress, straddling my fiancée's milky thighs. Her eyes were transfixed on my cock, and I had to do something to distract those electric blue eyes.

"Wet enough for me, Arizona? Hmm, I'll have to check" I say before I lower my fingers and start playing with her clit and circling her opening, the opening to her hot, tight and oh-so-wet pussy. I can feel my dick twitching in response to the wetness my fingers find.

"What- oh fuck- of course Calliope, just fuck me! Don't you dare play around - oh there-anymore!"

I see that her eyes are squeezed shut in an attempt to quell her increasing arousal, and I decide that my moment is here. And without further delay, I push my entire seven inches into her hot, awaiting cunt. Heaven between her legs, yeah that's what it feels like.

"Yessss!" I hear her hiss as I start moving after giving her a while to get adjusted to my size. Having been turned on all day, I don't think I can last as long as I usually do, and I almost brought her to the edge a while ago so we're both pretty close. Knowing I only have a small window before my plan backfires, I continue my languidly paced thrusting as I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Arizona.. I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait Calliope, I'm pretty close" she says.

"No. You have to know this right now"

I see her eyes open in alarm, a palm pressed onto my chest as she whispers "Is-is it bad? Is that why you're telling me while we're having sex?"

"No no no no it's not bad, I mean I don't think it is. I'm, ah, I'm not wearing a condom. I- uh- I want a baby" I hastily mutter between my thrusts.

"Y-you what? A baby? Calliope! I thought we-" I know this won't end well if I let her speak now, so I cut her off.

"I picture you"

"What?"

"At our wedding. I picture you. Walking down the aisle, in small steps, your pregnant belly making it slightly difficult for you to carry off the long gown. You're glowing, and as you reach me, you're slightly sweating, but it adds to your glow. As we finish our vows, I lean in to kiss you, my palm on your-ah- your belly, yours on mine, and we feel our baby kicking as I kiss you. And I can't get this picture out of my head- fuck I'm close- ever since you drunkenly whispered this to me on the night of our engagement."

"I-I said that?" she whispers, her eyes half closed in the ecstasy we're both experiencing.

"No, y-you said you can't wait to marry me and have all my kids. And ever since, every thought, every dream of mine features a pregnant you at our marriage. Arizona, I-uh-I love you so much, and I want this. I-if you don't, uh, that's fine but-"

She cuts me off this time with a kiss on my mouth, her muscles tightening around my length in a telltale sign of the impending orgasm. "Come inside me, Calliope, let's have a baby. Let's-let's have the wedding you picture. You, me and our baby. Our first, of the many kids we're gonna have."

Her words are all I need as I thrust harder, pushing her off the edge, and her tightening eventually making me spill all my cum inside of her, and collapsing on her after her pussy milks my cock clean.

As her chest heaves trying to catch her breath, I stretch and capture one of her erect pink nipples in my mouth, suckling on it, wondering how sexy Arizona would look when her already perfect breasts will be swollen with milk, to feed our kid. And me, maybe, I think, smirking at my perpetually horny brain already fantasizing about my future wife's pregnant body.

"We'll have to keep trying if we want to keep up with our tentative wedding date, eh?" she asks, a mischievous smirk adorning her flushed face. With an evil grin on my own, I climb up and capture her lips in my own, cupping her sensitive sex in my palm as I growl "Oh yes we have to try really hard, baby" as I once again start kissing down my happy trail over Arizona's delicious torso, enjoying her response to every touch of mine on her skin.

* * *

 _ **7 Months later**_

Just like I'd imagined it to be, my wedding was picture perfect. We'd managed to create magic in our first attempt itself, and ever since, I fall in love with Arizona more with every passing day.

I wait at the other end of the aisle as my heavily pregnant Arizona cautiously walks towards me, her nervous yet adorable dimpled grin being infectious as I sport a matching one. And when I hear the words "You may now kiss your bride", I go down on my knee and press my lips against the soft satin cascading off my wife's swollen belly, my flattened palms feeling the subtle movements of our Tornado Twins before getting back up and kissing my wife on her lips, to the hoots and cheers of our families and friends.

My wedding, even when I think about it years later, is magical. Perfect. Just the way I'd pictured it.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, pretty please?**


End file.
